KANIME: Real Heroes Save the Truly Innocent
by KanimeAoyagi
Summary: Kanime is Ritsuka's "pet" or so that's what everyone keeps saying. Kanime doesn't understand and Ritsuka, Kanime's master, has sworn to save him from this wretched world. Yaoii, maybe some lemons later on.


Hey everyone! I've decided to start another KANIME story!

This story is written in master/ pet form, Ritsuka being the master, and Kanime the pet. I hope you all like it :3

By the way Kanime has changed his appearance slightly in this story, instead of black and blue hair with black ears and tail, he has white hair with black ears and tail.

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless. But, I do own Kanime. He is mine hehehe.

Oh and also these are in third person point of view. They may switch around a little sometimes though.

**KANIME: Real Heroes Save the Truly Innocent**

Chapter 1

Kanime spun in lazy circles on a stool that sat in front of the island in his master's kitchen. He watched the world pass around him, blurring and making him dizzy.

Ungracefully he got up from the still spinning stool and stumbled over to the fridge. He was about to open it when he heard a floorboard creek somewhere far off in the large house.

He flicked his jet black neko-ear; his master must be awake now. He padded back to the stool and sat down obediently.

Stretching and yawning, Ritsuka walked down the corridor that ran through the center of his house. He rubbed one purple eye and made his way to the living room. Looking out the window he saw that it was snowing…still.

He and Kanime lived practically in the middle of nowhere, where it snowed incessantly.

Ritsuka looked to find the younger man sitting patiently at his island counter, his feet were tucked under him and the side of face rested against the granite. He blinked up at Ritsuka with large, amber eyes.

"Good morning Kanime," Ritsuka said, reaching into a cabinet and pulling out two mugs. One he filled with coffee, while the other he filled with water.

He handed that mug to Kanime along with a packet of hot chocolate powder and a spoon, Kanime took it eagerly.

Kanime set his mug down and turned to Ritsuka, licking a line of liquid chocolate from his upper lip, "Master, may we go look at clouds today?"

Ritsuka looked at him thoughtfully, "Kanime it's snowing."

Kanime paused to look out the window. He looked strangely surprised to see the blanket of white covering the ground while even more snow fell and collected there. He turned back to Ritsuka, "Then may we look at the snowflakes instead?"

Ritsuka's eyes glimmered with amusement, "You can do whatever you please."

Kanime cocked his head to one side, slightly confused, "I just wanted to make sure that was ok with you, since I'm your pet and all."

Suddenly Ritsuka's eyes got dark and he grimaced. "Right," he rasped out in a low voice.

But Kanime didn't seem the least bit bothered. He emptied the contents of his mug into his small mouth and hopped off the bar stool, making his way to the front door.

He watched as Kanime pulled on a black coat and a pair of black fingerless gloves. His white hair stood out starkly against the dark clothes.

Ritsuka carefully wound a wool scarf around his neck and kissed his temple.

Kanime blushed and tapped his master on the nose then, pausing for a heartbeat, he kissed him full on the lips.

Ritsuka smiled, happy with the younger man's growing affection towards him.

Kanime slipped out the open front door and into the cold winter air. Snowflakes landed lightly on his gloves and he studied their delicate structure before curiously tasting them with a small, pink tongue.

His head jerked up as he heard a car approaching the house. The car was dark blue and expensive looking.

He shrunk back a little as the car pulled up near him, the window slid down just a crack to reveal a man with ice blue eyes, glaring at him.

And then Kanime was running, back towards the house, his breath coming out in misty puffs before his lips.

He burst through the front door and Ritsuka looked up from the book he had been reading.

Ritsuka shot over to Kanime's side, "what's wrong?" But before Kanime could answer there was a harsh knock at the door.

Ritsuka answered the door with Kanime behind him, hiding in the warmth of his back.

When Ritsuka opened the door his body jerked stiff and Kanime whimpered at the sudden movement.

"Hello _Master _Ritsuka," the man with blue eyes sneered. "I'm here to check on the pet of yours."


End file.
